


Boop

by UltimateFandomTrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I didn't mean to have Sam be hurt in the beginning, but I couldn't think of another reason for him to be high and booping people's noses, look I wrote something nice for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateFandomTrash/pseuds/UltimateFandomTrash
Summary: While drugged, Sam boops Jack on the nose, and Jack grows rather fond of the gesture.





	Boop

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Jared Padalecki booping Alexander Calvert's nose in the season 13 gag reel.

Jack was in Sam’s room, checking in on him. He’d fractured his arm during a recent hunt, the injury so severe he’d needed surgery since Castiel wasn’t around. He was home now and Dean had explained to him that some of the medicine he was on would make him act different. He didn’t explain much further than that, saying that he wasn’t sure Jack needed the talk about drugs just yet, but he told him to be careful with his brother. Jack assured him he would be.

Sam smiled when he saw him, and patted the free spot on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Jack asked as he sat carefully down beside him.

Sam let out a soft laugh that was nearly a giggle. “Fuzzy.”

He frowned at him in confusion. Usually everything Sam said made sense. Why didn’t this? Was this what Dean had meant?

He started trying to sit up, and Jack tried helping him, but Sam gently pushed him away.

“No, no. I got it,” he mumbled.

Once he was sitting up, hair a tangled mess from lying down for so long, he gazed at Jack, smiling again. Jack smiled back.

“What’re ya doing ‘ere?” he slurred, blinking as if he was trying to stay awake.

“I came to check on you.”

Now he did giggle, and it was such an odd sound coming from him, but Jack thoroughly enjoyed it. It was rare to see him express joy or amusement. Though, there was something dark in Sam’s clouded eyes for a few seconds, but then it passed, and he didn’t voice his thoughts.

He just continued giggling, and then he reached out with his good arm, and he tapped Jack on the nose, exclaiming, “Boop!”

Jack jumped from the sudden action, but laughed, and then Sam was laughing some more.

He did it again. “Boop!”

“What does that mean?” Jack asked, pleasantly confused by this new gesture.

Sam shrugged, and started leaning forward against Jack, so he took ahold of his shoulders and pushed him back down till he was resting comfortably.

“Don’t know. Guess it… guess it means I love you.”

Jack wanted to tell him he loved him as well, but Sam was already asleep now, probably from the medicine.

 

Weeks passed, and Sam got better, but whenever Jack was near him he took every opportunity to tap him on the nose and proudly say, “Boop!”

Sam would laugh at it, waving his hand away, and then they’d go on with what they were doing, whether it be chores, research, teaching Jack something, training him with his powers. Jack had started doing it to Dean too, and when Castiel was around he couldn’t resist the urge.

The three of them seemed to find it highly amusing, but also possibly endearing since they didn’t make him stop.

One night, when Jack was over-tired (he’d gone four days without sleep, which was pushing it even for him) he was lounging in the library in a leather chair, Sam at his side. Sam was reading, just for fun, and Jack reached over and tapped his nose.

“Boop!”

Sam laughed, but kept on reading, so Jack did it again. And then one more time.

Sam eventually turned away from his book and asked, “Why do you keep doing that?”

“You did it to me,” he responded simply, hand out, ready to tap him again.

“What?” he asked with a confused frown. “No, I didn’t.”

He nodded, very sure of himself. “You did. After you broke your arm.”

Sam turned away from him, shaking his head fondly.

“Must’ve been the medicine. Think I forgot. But why do you keep doing it?”

“Because you said it means you love me, so I thought I’d do it back.”

Sam lifted his head up, looking down at him now, and Jack saw warmth and affection in his gaze that made him feel safe and at home. He leaned in, finger tapping gently against his nose.

“Boop.”


End file.
